Evil Barney Calls Trent's Baby Brother Stupid and Gets Grounded
zoom into Trent's house Trent's mom: (feeling a sharp pain in her stomach) "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! My tummy hurts!" Trent's dad: "What's the matter honey?" Trent's mom: "My stomach hurts. My baby is going to be ready soon!" Trent's dad: "Not to worry! We will all go to the GoCity Hospital." to Evil Barney's house Evil Barney's dad: "Evil Barney, there are some important news." Evil Barney: "What's the news?" Evil Barney's mom: "Trent's mom is giving birth to his baby brother! And we are going to the GoCity Hospital to celebrate her birth." Evil Barney's dad: "So we all expect the both of you to be on your best behavior. No insults!" to: At the GoCity Hospital, Trent's Mom is lying in the hospital bed while Trent, his sister Penny and their Dad are standing near her Doctor: The Doctor is here, May I help you! Trent's dad: Is She going to be alright Doctor! Doctor: Yes, all you have to do is, to push push push push push Trent's dad: Push push push push push push push push push push push push push push push push push push! Trent's mom: I'm trying! Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Doctor: I see the baby, it's out! (The doctor grabs the baby and puts her) Doctor: Congratulations, it's a boy, what will you like to name him! Trent's mom: "I'll name him Drew." Diesel McCarthy: "That's a good name!" Penny: He is so adorable! Loves Disneyland, Bradley, Chris, Andrew, Adrianna, Erika, Zara, Doof, Mutt and LouieLouie95 arrive Jack Loves Disneyland: Bradley: Chris: Andrew: Adrianna: Erika: Zara: Doof: Mutt: LouieLouie95: Priest, the good Warren Cook, VTM on YT and NathanDesignerBoy7 arrive Dylan Priest: Warren Cook: VTM on YT: NathanDesignerBoy7: Barney and his parents arrive Evil Barney: Oh that baby is stupid. (Everyone shocked before the baby born crying) Drew: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Evil Barney's dad: Evil Barney, how dare you call Trent's baby brother Drew stupid OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. You are very ungrateful. Evil Barney: "So this means no Barney's Great Adventure, right, dad?" Evil Barney's Dad: Evil Barney's mom: "Let's go home now." (At home) Trent's dad: "Now apologizes to my son's new baby brother." Evil Barney: "I'm sorry that I call your stupid." (Evil Barney says sorry to Drew, but Drew didn't reply his first words when he was a baby) Evil Barney's dad: "See they didn't listen to you, now go to your room and never come out until we're finished calling Roobear Koala on the phone and after that, we're going to the governor's office! Evil Barney: (running upstairs): "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Trent: "Don't cry, my poor baby. Trent will get you a bottle." with a bottle in his hands, feeds Drew with milk Trent's Dad: "Thanks for calming your baby brother down, Trent. You're a great older sibling to him." The Governor: Well, I suggested that Evil Barney's behavior is very abysmal! The Governor: Shouty Guy's voice Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. What I heard from that phone call was that you called the baby stupid! You know that doing stuff like that can get you into a lot of trouble, not only with The Sonic Underground team, my family, neighbors, and friends at my school and also, you're in big trouble with other people and the entire United States of America!